Donatello's Diary er i mean journal
by Luxray111
Summary: Hey it's Mikey, For a prank I am publishing Donatello's Diary. But, its going to be slow just because I don't want Donnie to suspect anything. Anyway the next chapters will be up, so I hope you enjoy these chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Entry, 1

I'm Donatello. I'm only ten years old. Please don't tell my brothers. I'm writing in my diary. Well its not a diary its a journal. But, I gusse my brothers would never let it down. Well Mikey might not even be able to read it, because he doesn't know how to read yet. But, Ralph would just taunt, and tease me about It.

Latly my life has been great. I've been training with my sensi, hanging out in the lair which is home for me. I just finished battling with Ralph my older brother. Out of all of them Ralph gets on my nerves after Mikey.

Usally Ralph, and Leo spare, and I spare with Mikey. But, today we decieded to swtich up. Ralph, and I squared off while Leo, and Mikey squared off. I expected to be gone easy on. Because Mikey, and Leo went easy on each other. Nope, Ralph only had one plan to kick my shell.

After Ralph beat me, we had a arugment. Because, Ralph always taunts, and teases me. I do the same thing back. But, still its very annoying. We aruged for littlerly a short time because, unlike my immature, idiotic brother I can walk away from fights, and arugments.

I gusse the reasons why I'm writing. Because I'm annoyed with my siblings. Because seriously they make me look stupid. Sometimes I hate them. There so annoying especially Mikey. Even though Mikey is my faverite. HE can be so annoying. The way he spells certain things. When he spells excuse me. He spells i mee no e. Like he should spell it.

Also the way he always is touching my stuff. Always saying, " Oh what's this." " Oh what's that." " Donnie can I touch this." right after he touches it. But, anways to point out the good things about Mikey he has an active imagination, always kind, and makes you laugh your head off when your sad or in distrest.

Leo, doesn't bug me as much as Mikey, and Ralph bug me. The only thing that bugs me is when Leo is always on Ralph's shell, and I'm a little bit jelous that he is Splinter's faverite.

Ralph, he is such a hot head. All he does is make people angry. Like all he does is bicker with us, taunt us, and tease us. He's always chasing Mikey around, and beating him up. Then today during training he showed me up for no reason. He had no right. I'm always nice to him … Most of the time.

Okay fine I tease and taunt him. But, thats it. It's so annoying. Grr. Anyway, I have to go back, and train with Ralph again. I don't want to always be aruging with him. Thats right I'm the only one of my brothers who doesn't physcially fight with Ralpheal, and it feels great. Not having all of that tension. Up on your shell.

Anyway I have to run. Bye. I'll write later.


	2. Chapter 2

Entry, 2

Hey It's Donatello again. I'm still ten years old. Please don't tell my brothers. I'm writing in my journal. Because they would never let it down. Anyway, Mikey, and I had a huge arugment about how to detrime I winner. I think its the muture one who doesn't fight back, While Mikey is the one who gets the most hits in.

I love Mikey but, seriously he is such a jerk. I swear seriously the arugment was about ten more minutes long. I'm so much muture then Mikey. Well I think were both muture then Leo, and Ralph. Because unlike the two of them we settle our differences with words not stupid physical fighting.

Anyway. I think that I should write an essay on how volience should be banned. I'm a total WORLD CLASS PASIFIST. Thats write, all upercase letters. spac spac T.

Also, today we've been working on these tequnics that we have to chose, and pick our battles wisely.

Its always a wise choice because, I have to make sure we are fighting for the goodside of things, not the bad side of things. Like we shouldn't be going out and, beating the crap out of little kids.

We should be fighting bad guys, who are evil and want to cause us harm. But, I'm not saying we should run in there, and pick fights. I'm saying that we should fight with each other, and other people if we do something wrong. I think that fighting should only be used for self defense in our selfs, and others.

I gusse thats all I have to say, I'm Donatello. The WORLD CLASS PASISFIST. I'm out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, its Luxray111 I hope your enjoying the Donatello Diarys er I mean Journals. Its been really fun to write the next four chapters are really fun to write. Enjoy this one. **

Entry 3

Hi everyone, I'm Donatello and this is my journal. I'm twelve now. I've been really busy working on some new inventions. My brothers, and I went to the edge of the sewers to collect some supplies

I think we got a broken radio, diamond earrings, some pencils, broken pens, Lint, some coins, eighty dollars, a credit card, and a box of pizza. I fixed up the radio, and we put it in the common room. Also our father went out of the sewers into the dumpster, and found some broken T.V's, and I fixed them up, and made a computer, and a telvision.

Also, I made some game controllers, and a game consule. Mikey, has litterly called me his best friend, because I found a pizza that a young couple left lying around … Anyway, with the supplies I've collected today. I was counting all of the money we collected. We have litterly five thousand six hundred, and twenty two dollars and eighty eight cents.

That's a lot to us. I gusse getting things from the sewers, and dumpster saves us a lot of money, and I mean a lot. Things between my brothers and I have changed. Now Mikey is my best friend, I'm pretty good friends with Leo especially becase he has helped me with my training. Also with Ralph we still taunt, and tease each other. But, other then that things haven't changed at all.

I'm concidered one of the smart ones. Today, I found some old science books, and I was reading some of them. I also found some things about the types of elements. My faverite are memorising the Classifications. Especiallly writing down the Atomic Structure.

Anyway I learned some study habits to rember what atmoic numbers go with the strucutes. Just rember the symbol, and name and your own your way.

Oh yeah and did you know that thrity nine elements are in the Transition Metals.

Anyway I got to go, and train some more with Mikey, because he seriously needs help on some of his fighting tenquies, he can almost never keep focus.

Bye.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone it's Michealangeo. Aka Mikey, and this is Donatello's Diary. Now listen. Donnie I stole your little journal diary thingy as a prank. So please after we aruge. Please forgive me. I only wrote in this section of the book. I didn't read your other pages in your book. I not like that also. If Ralph reads it I'm very sorry.

Bye Bye.

Hey I'm Donatello, I'm fourteen now, and I've never been so, angry at my brothers, and myself in my life. First off. Telling from the top of it. Mikey toke my journal as a prank, then Ralph found it, and read it. The rest of the day.

Ralph kept saying, " Donnie got another Diary I would love to read it ?" " Donatello if you get rid of the a and the t you get Donello." Which is very mean by the way. I have to figure out another way to express my fellings. In a different way of writing it.

I'll contiue to write my little journal. When Ralph stops giving me hell about this one. Which will take a few weeks or so.

Anyway, Mikey, and I are cool now. He was really really sorry. In fact he was so sorry that he actually let me help him beat Leo in that video game.

Finally Mikey is now cheering about how he defeated Leo in that stupid video game. Mikey is now making up these stupid, retarted dance moves taunting, and teasing Leo, and Ralph. I have too go save Mikey from Ralph's wrath.

It was so nice to write my personal feeling in this journal. I will be back as soon as Ralph stops giving me hell for writing in a journal. Anyway I'll be back soon. Later. Maby a part too. See ya soon.

**Thank you for reading the story. I hope you guys enjoy the rest of your lifes. Its Luxray111, Peace out. **


End file.
